


Pheugopedius Felix

by dreamingofawolf (rl4sb4eva)



Series: Malurus Melanocephalus [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Collars, D/s, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slapping, collaring, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/dreamingofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With all due respect, Lord Ren, maybe you should control your underlings better.” The Captain looks slightly shocked as the words leave his lips, and Hux feels the tightness in the air as Ren’s hand lifts and the man is dragged bodily across the table towards him. Hitting the edge of the metal painfully and loudly as a leather clad hand wraps around his throat and squeezes.</p>
<p>Hux is on his feet in a second, “Ren, drop him! Now!” Slightly taken aback when the man hits the table almost instantly, gasping and bringing his own hands to his throat. “All of you, meeting adjourned, get out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pheugopedius Felix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoist (griesly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griesly/gifts).



> This shouldn't actually exist, it is self-indulgent fluff of the highest order. There will be at least one more part to this series. Which I can hopefully write up at some point soon.  
> Un-betaed as always, any problems let me know and I shall fix them lickity-split! :D

Hux’s tongue continues to throb as the meeting drags on, half listening to information he already knows and trying to avoid Ren’s blank mask. Cataloguing every twitch and shift the taller man makes in the corner of the room.

He calls for ‘any other business’ distinctly hoping there isn’t and inwardly groans when the Head of Security indicates a need to speak.

“Quite frankly General Hux, we need to have a discussion about Lord Ren’s Knights treating this ship as a short stay hotel. It’s making flight deck security more difficult since they don’t seem to be able to ever remember the security codes.”

Ren twitches in the corner, turning from Hux for the first time during the meeting towards the immaculately uniformed officer and tilting his head slightly. “Would this not have been a better complaint to bring to my attention directly?” The modulated voice asks, deep and clearly annoyed at the perceived slight.

“Lord Ren, Sir, I have tried to bring this to you personally. Several times in fact, but you never respond to my messages requesting a meeting. The security of this ship is of paramount importance to the success of our mission. As I sure you can appreciate.”

Hux isn’t shocked when Ren stands up, hands curling into fists at his sides. “Are you finished, Captain?” The Knight asks coldly, annoyance spilling to anger, and Hux is sure he’s mishearing the tinge of amusement under it.

Everyone around the table straightens in their seats, and the men either side of the Captain lean away, unconsciously distancing themselves from the eyeline of the Force user.

“General…”

“The General has no say in this matter, you will address the complaint to me, Captain.” Hux is sure Ren is getting taller, shoulders lifting slightly, hand twitching in and out of a fist at the side of his saber hilt.

“With all due respect, Lord Ren, maybe you should control your underlings better.” The Captain looks slightly shocked as the words leave his lips, and Hux feels the tightness in the air as Ren’s hand lifts and the man is dragged bodily across the table towards him. Hitting the edge of the metal painfully and loudly as a leather clad hand wraps around his throat and squeezes.

Hux is on his feet in a second, “Ren, drop him! Now!” Slightly taken aback when the man hits the table almost instantly, gasping and bringing his own hands to his throat. “All of you, meeting adjourned, get out.”

There’s a scrabbling of chairs, and the Captain is grabbed and dragged from the table. “You! Sit! Stay!” Hux points at the Knight and then turns towards Phasma as she lets the panicking men exit in front of her.

“Sir?” She asks, hand on her weapon.

“I’ll be fine, just, make sure he isn’t too badly damaged. And give him the standard ‘don’t poke the animals’ speech.” He says wearily, ignoring the indignant huff from behind him.

She inclines her head and leaves, the door closing behind her quietly, and Hux takes a few seconds to breathe deeply before turning around. Momentarily pausing at the sight of Kylo pulling his mask off, sitting down in his seat.

“Are you actually stupid? Or just incredibly bored, Ren?” Hux says as he starts to move around the table towards the seated man. “Choking officers cannot be tolerated.”

“So, stick to the ‘troopers then?” Kylo asks, amusement softening his lips at the edges. Meeting Hux’s eyes and staring up at him as the General stops close enough he has to crane his neck slightly to meet his eyes.

Hux looks away briefly, sighing softly and then slaps him. Hard and swift across the cheek, the sound of his leather clad hand echoing slightly as Kylo’s head snaps to the side and his hand comes up automatically. Hux waits for the choke, not looking at Kylo.

“I…” Hux looks back down when nothing happens, the softness of Kylo’s voice disconcerting, and he watches the other man’s hand reach up and press over the red patch of skin on his cheek. “I’m…”

“You’re what, Ren? Going to destroy something? Go on a rampage? One I’ll no doubt have to clean up after. Kill me?” Kylo’s eyes go wide as if the suggestion of hurting Hux pains him.

“I’m sorry, Hux.” He looks away, brown eyes staring at the floor, hand still pressed to his face. “Sir.”

“Oh don’t call me that, it’s beneath you to play such a pathetic game.” Hux is getting angry and he reaches beneath Kylo’s head and grabs his chin hard, pulling him up to meet his eyes again.

“I don’t understand, you sent the… And I thought…” Kylo’s eyes close briefly, and when they open they’re cold, no longer looking at Hux but through him it seems and he stands and pulls his head out of Hux’s grip. “I’m not the one playing a game, General. Where is it then? Did you laugh about it with Phasma? Smirk as you sent it?”

“What are you talking about, Ren?” Hux flinches as Kylo’s hand reaches out, and he feels a ruffle in his pocket, the collar flying out and hovering in front of him. Hux swallows slightly. Staring at it as it turns and catches the light on it’s studs. “It was a joke?” He hates how he sounds, voice gone high and scratchy, and he swipes at the collar and grabs it out of the air.

Kylo’s shoulders slump slightly, curving forward. Before he grabs his helmet and strides from the room, shoving a chair in his way with a Force push so hard it hits the wall on the other side of the room with a clang that makes Hux swear in surprise.

\--

Hux doesn’t see or hear from Kylo for two days, and after discreetly inquiring with other staff it seems no one else does. Nothing is destroyed and the command shuttle still sits ominously in the hanger.

He stands outside the other man’s door for too long the first night, unable to knock, the damn collar held tight in his hand, so tight it almost cuts him. He turns and goes back to his own quarters, throwing the collar in his desk drawer and slumping into his chair so hard the metal creaks.

The next night he takes a deep breath and knocks, pressing the alert button on the entrance panel as well for good measure, before grabbing his hands together behind his back and trying to stop fidgeting.

The door slides open and he steps into dark, but surprisingly tidy quarters. Looking around for any sign of the taller man. Finally spying a blanket covered lump on the sofa, one long foot hanging off slightly. He moves forward slowly, not wanting to startle anything with quick movements.

“Come to gloat? Tell me how well your joke went over?”

“Ren…”

“Please, just get it over with. I’ve already humiliated myself enough for your twisted pleasure. Say what you need to say and then get out.” Kylo sounds tired, shoving the blanket back to reveal his bare shoulders and rolling onto his back on the too short sofa, knees bending up.

“You’re infuriating, do you know that? Ok, joke was the wrong word. It was an impulse decision.” Hux shoves a few books out of the way and sits on the coffee table.

“Impulse? I thought you’d had that bred out of you, like weak ankles and an ability to put on weight.” Kylo doesn’t laugh, but he sounds less like the tragic heroine in a romance film and Hux cracks a smile.

“I got the image of it around your neck, the red against the pale and I couldn’t shake it, and I was replacing Millie’s and grabbed it, and then I sent it and I highly regret it. For that I’m sorry.”

“For sending it? Or regretting it?” Kylo finally turns his head to look at him. Eyes catching the star fields outside the window and Hux can’t look away.

“I… I don’t know anymore.”

“It doesn’t fit, well, not comfortably anyway. I can get it done up to the last hole, but it digs in, and if I tip my head back it chokes me slightly.” Kylo tips his head back slightly, and points towards a bruise at the base of his neck. “The buckle caught my skin.”

“You put it on?” Hux can’t look away from the pale stretch of Kylo’s throat, the red pinched skin surrounding the purplish smudge. His mouth goes dry at the thought of pressing his lips to it. Sucking it into his mouth and making it bigger, marking him on purpose.

“I… I wanted to see what it felt like, S…” Kylo bites his lip instead of saying the honorific, but Hux can hear it anyway, not sure if he’s imagining it or if Kylo is shoving the thought into his head. He slips to the edge of the table, leaning forward so their faces are close enough to share breath.

“What did it feel like?” Hux says quietly, and he sees Kylo’s eyes close slowly.

“Safe, it felt safe.”

Hux kisses him, his hands going up to grab Kylo and pressing them together. He slides from the table to his knees to get a better angle and he pushes Kylo down into the cushion, licking at his lips softly till they part beneath him and his tongue can sweep inside to caress Kylo’s. Holding him as still as possible, and sighing when Kylo’s hands wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer, their lips curving around each other as if they’re made for each other’s mouths. 

He pulls back to breathe, pressing their foreheads together. Kylo still has his eyes closed, lips parted and slick in the low light and Hux presses an almost chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth as he remembers the bruise, twisting Kylo’s head slightly to get better access as his lips slide down the column of his throat and he bites into it. Worrying the tender skin between his teeth until Kylo’s arm tenses across his back and his hips thrust up slightly.

He presses soft kisses to the pale skin around it, stroking the shell of Kylo’s ear when he whimpers above him. “It’s ok, it’s ok. Just a bit more, please.” He presses the plea into Kylo’s skin with his teeth, tasting the salt against his lips as sweat starts to bead on his throat.

He pulls away finally, staring at the dark circle and moving back up to kiss Kylo again, sliding his hands into the dark curls tangled against the cushions. “It’s ok, it’s ok.”

\--

Two weeks later and Hux finishes his shift early, intending to surprise Kylo after he returns from a mission, the command shuttle docking as he slides into their quarters. Well, his quarters, but Kylo has practically moved in, spends evenings meditating while Hux works, they argue over who should make the caf in the morning. Hux gets irritated at water splashes on the tile in the ‘fresher.

He strips down to his undershirt and slides into his sleep shorts, ruffling his hair up even as he feels foolish. Knowing it makes Kylo smile.

The door slides open and Kylo sweeps in, wrapped in his cloak and slightly steaming in the warm air, rain spattered on the front of his mask. As soon as the door closes he pulls it off, dropping it onto a chair as Hux moves forward and reaches to grab him, to kiss him. Slowly pushing him back against the wall as his hands grab for the catches and hooks that hold Kylo’s ridiculous robes in place.

Dropping the belt onto the floor behind him as he slips to his knees and looks up.

“I… Fuck… I should…” Hux gets Kylo’s trousers down to his knees, ignoring his underwear as they get stuck on his long boots, and he lets his fingers find the clasps and zips by touch, mouthing at the soft curve of Kylo’s cock through the wash worn fabric. He shoves the boots out of the way, and uses a soft tug on Kylo’s ankle to get him to lift it enough to slide them off and pull the first leg out of his trousers. “Hu… Hu… Honestly, I should shower.”

“It’s fine.” Hux breathes into the crease of Kylo’s thigh and smiles at the shiver that runs the length of his body. Pulling the other foot free and shoving the trousers off finally. He stops as something glints around Kylo’s ankle.

Kylo’s head hits the wall behind him with an audible thunk as Hux pulls back and looks down. “I can explain.”

The collar with Kylo’s initials on is wrapped twice around his ankle, snugly buckled to be tight against his skin but not cutting in. Hux reaches out a hand to run a finger along its length, following the smooth leather and bumping his nail over the studs.

“I can… I can explain. Please, Hux.” He stands up, looking at Kylo’s face and back down quickly at the collar on his ankle. “Please.” Kylo finally looks at him, and Hux sees the tears gathering in his eyes, starting to clump his lashes together and swipes them away with a thumb. “I’m sorry.”

Hux leans back slightly, shocked. “Why are you sorry? Kylo, what’s…” He stops as Kylo crumples forward, head pressing to Hux’s shoulder as he shakes. “Hey, no. It’s ok.” He rubs his hand down Kylo’s back and back up, smoothing his thumb in circles on the back of his neck.

“I can explain.” Kylo says again into his shoulder. “And I won’t do it again, I promise. Please.”

“You don’t need to explain. I get it.” Hux says, as he finally does, bringing both arms up around the broader man and pressing a kiss to his hair. “It made you feel safe.” Hux starts moving backwards slowly, guiding Kylo while still petting him and shoving him gently to lie down on the sofa, Hux slipping under his head, and stroking his hair when Kylo’s head is on his lap.

He hears the soft padding of Millicent coming in and she jumps onto the back of the cushion quietly, walking along slowly until she’s able to slide in the space behind the bend of Kylo’s legs on the sofa and curl up after nudging her head against the back of his knee.

Kylo smiles softly at the by now familiar gesture and finally looks up at Hux. “So you’re not angry?” He asks, as he bites his bottom lip, muffling the words slightly.

Hux doesn’t answer, instead he leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Hands moving ceaselessly over his cheek, neck and shoulders, and occasionally ruffling his hair and scratching at his scalp.

\--

Hux orders him a collar. Specially made, unique. 19 1/2 standard inches long when buckled on the 3rd of it's 4 holes. Silver buckles to match Kylo’s mask. 1 standard inch wide with a silver D ring in the middle, flanked by 4 silver studs that are just big enough for Hux to press letters into. It's dark red leather, with soft black suede on the inside. Specifically designed to sit low on Kylo's throat, below his Adam's Apple, and to lie flat so it doesn't interfere with his robes or his helmet.

As Hux explains it to Kylo, he feels the bigger man shift in the bed next to him, pressing his face into Hux’s side and smiling wide as his arms wrap around Hux’s waist.

“It should be an ‘H’. On the studs.” Kylo says softly, pressing soft kisses to Hux’s ribs between the words.

“But it’s your collar?” Hux asks, looking down and wincing slightly as Kylo’s arms tighten around him.

Kylo looks up at him, dark eyes, large and adoring meeting his. “But it means I’m yours. Right? I mean… That’s…” He presses his face back into Hux’s side. Another kiss against his rib. “Yours, Sir.”

\--

“5 weeks?!” Kylo shouts when he asks Hux how long it’ll be before it arrives. “But I don’t… Weeks?” He trails off slightly, a note of hope that maybe he’s misheard, that fades when Hux nods his head and goes back to his messages.

Kylo grabs his helmet and starts towards the door. “Where are you going?” Hux calls as he leaves their quarters, striding away, and Hux slumps back into his chair with a sigh. “You have to wait for quality.” He says quietly to himself as Millie fidgets in her sleep, crumpling the papers in his ‘In’ tray under her.

Hux sighs again when the call comes through from the bridge that Kylo’s shuttle is requesting take-off clearance, and Hux reluctantly agrees when his data-pad buzzes with a message.

_“I’m not angry, I’ll be back before you go to sleep, promise, Sir.”_

Kylo is true to his word and back on the ship within hours, and Hux smiles slightly as he gets the notification of successful docking, sipping from a tumbler of a dark liqueur he can’t quite pronounce the name of that was given to him by a visiting dignitary, and savouring the smoky, fruity flavour.

He looks up as the doors slip open and Kylo strides in, hitting the bag he’s carrying against the door frame as he enters and swearing under his breath, the garbled noise echoing from his modulator making Hux smile.

“Please tell me it’s not something dead? Or worse, alive, but dying?”

“I think maybe a bit of it was alive at one point, but has been thoroughly killed and rendered unlikely to make a mess of everything.” Kylo says as he drops the bag on the couch, and Millie pads over to stick her head in, shuffling with a paw and swiping at the contents. Mewing annoyedly when Kylo sticks his hand into the bag and grabs a handful of stuff from it’s depths, walking over to Hux with a small black wrap of fabric in his hand. “So, I, uh… Sir.” He drops the pouch in front of Hux with a shy smile and steps back quickly.

“Is it going to explode?” Hux asks smiling at him as he reaches out to unroll the bundle and gasps slightly. There are three collars nestled in the dark fabric. They look fairly inexpensive, and Kylo wasn’t gone long enough to spend too much time looking for a shop, but Hux is more struck by the need that is bleeding from Kylo and seems to be a physical presence in the air of the room.

There’s a plain black one, with a silver buckle, thinner than the one Hux has ordered, but nicely made if not lined. A bright red glittered collar with a small bell that jingles slightly as Hux pokes at it, and a blue one, pale and too shiny even in the dimmer lights of their quarters.

“They were the only three in the shop, and I may have not been specific enough to the person I made buy them for me.”

“Made?” Hux asks, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

Kylo waves his hand to illustrate his use of the Force and shrugs, “I couldn’t exactly go into that kind of place on my own and buy them, could I?” He smile as Hux runs his fingers over them. “The black is the most practical, but I prefer the red. The blue is, well…” He tails off and Hux silently agrees, picking up the blue collar and dropping it into his waste bin with a small clang.

“I’m not putting it on you though.” Hux says, standing and draining his drink as he rounds the desk and sits against the edge, legs crossed at the ankles in front of Kylo.

“But, why… Sir, please.”

Hux glances down briefly at Kylo’s hands twitching helplessly at his side, and smiles as he looks back up. He reaches out a hand and runs his finger across the base of Kylo’s neck, despite still wearing his high collared robes and probably barely feeling the touch, Kylo shivers in front of him.

“The first time I put a collar around here myself, it’ll be the one I ordered and no other. The one I ordered for you, not something from a shop.” Kylo steps forward, legs parting so he can straddle Hux against the desk.

“I’m still yours though. Yours, Sir?”

“Still mine.” Hux says as he wraps his arms around Kylo’s waist and pulls him even closer. He presses his head to Kylo’s chest and hears his heartbeat speed slightly, huffing slightly as Kylo reaches over him and grabs at his desk.

Hux ignores the slight fumbling as Kylo undoes his robes enough to get at his neck, laughing as the fabric falls over his head and he hears the slight jingle of the bell and the scratch of a buckle being fastened. He pulls back enough that the fabric slides off, ruffling his hair in the process and his eyes catch on the red glitter band around Kylo’s throat.

Hux hates it, but he notices the way Kylo relaxes almost instantly and says quietly. “Always mine.”

\--

Hux continues to hates it, til he wakes up one night and turns to look at Kylo, naked, sheet over his hips, hair still rucked and showing the signs of Hux's fingers in it's disarray, and they're passing by a bright star, close enough that the light is pouring through the windows and flickering on the glitter. 

Despite this, he still bans the collar the second time Phasma points out he had glitter on his face throughout a mission briefing and that "Yes, sir, everyone saw it. Again."

He orders Kylo to take it off and hands him the plain black leather collar from his drawer, ignoring Kylo’s pout and attempt at arguing.

“Being covered in red glitter is unbecoming of a 3 credit whore, let alone the General of the First Order.”

Kylo glares at him as he buckles on the black one, and Hux reaches out a finger and tucks it under the thin leather when it’s secure, using the grip to pull Kylo forward slightly. “When your real collar gets here, you’re going to be sorry, aren’t you?”

Kylo goes breathless, bent forward slightly and pupils large as his knees shake. “Ye… Yes, Sir.” 

“Good boy.” Hux ruffles his hair and winces as Kylo’s knees hit the floor suddenly.

“Ow.” Kylo says as he presses his face to Hux’s thigh.

Hux smiles as Kylo shifts next to him, settling himself into a comfortable position as Hux strokes his head.

“You ok down there?” Hux asks when Kylo sighs softly and slumps against his leg.

“Perfect, Sir.” He whispers as he looks up slightly and smiles back at Hux.

\--

When it arrives, Kylo is off the ship, and Mitaka brings it over from the cargo lift to Hux on the bridge.

“It’s been scanned for potential explosives.” The Lieutenant assures him as he puts the box on Hux’s desk and walks away, and Hux excuses himself to his quarters, loudly declaring he’s only to be contacted if Kylo returns to the ship while he’s away or if the ship catches fire.

“In that order.” He says as he hands over control and leaves. He misses the smile Mitaka gives his console and the quick glance he shares with Thanisson across the bridge. 

Gripping the box so hard his knuckles are white by the time he reaches their quarters. He scratches Millie on the head as he digs out the embossing kit so it’s ready and waiting and turns the latch slowly, opening the black wood box to reveal a black silk lining and the collar.

Nestled around a stand built into the bottom of the box, and perfect, he lifts it out almost reverently staring at every stitch and stud on it’s length. Running the suede over his thumb and hooking his finger into the D-ring instinctually to pull on it slightly.

His hands want to shake as he lays it flat on his desk and draws the kit closer, pulling out the tools he needs, and breathing deeply as he lays the punch against the shine of a flat stud next to the ring, the bottom one on the right he decides, like the seal on a letter and striking cleanly to press the letter into it. Releasing a slow shaky breath as he polishes it back to it’s pristine shine in small motions. He curls it back around the stand and closes the box gently.

He leaves it in the centre of the desk, swiping a smear from the box as he leaves and pointing a chiding finger and tutting at Millie as she edges close to it.

\--

Kylo lands shortly before Hux is due to finish his official shift and Thanisson announces the command shuttles successful docking with a restrained glee in his voice that Hux doesn’t catch, already anxious and pacing the catwalk down the centre of the control room with controlled steps.

He tightens his shoulders, cracks his fingers behind his back and declares his day is finished. “I shall debrief Lord Ren and then retire for the evening. Contact me in an emergency. Lieutenant are you quite ok?” He asks as Mitaka hides his laughing in a choke, grimacing as Unamo slaps him on the back and mutters ‘get a grip’ under her breath.

“Quite alright, General. Have a good evening, Sir.”

Hux side eyes, but quickly ignores, the faux-choking man, in favour of grabbing his data-pad and leaving the bridge.

He makes it back to their quarters just as Kylo rounds the corner at the other end of the corridor, gripping the pad in his hands tight enough he thinks it might crack as they step in together.

He drops the pad on a chair, reaches up and grabs for the latches of Kylo’s mask, pulling it off quickly and kissing him almost as soon as his lips are visible. Wrapping a hand in the front of his robes and dragging him towards the desk quickly, stumbling on the edge of a rug as Kylo’s hand goes to wrap around his back.

“Not that I mind…” Kylo starts between kisses, pulling his gloves off and swiping a hand through Hux’s hair. “But…” He oofs a breath into the kiss as Hux shoves him against the edge of the desk. “What’s the urgency?” Kylo manages to get out when Hux pulls away, scrabbling a hand onto the desk behind Kylo until his fingers grab the box and he pulls it towards them, accidentally stabbing Kylo in the base of his back with the edge of it. “Ow, Hu… Oh.” Kylo turns and sees the box on the desk.

Managing to grab it and pull it between them, Hux shoves it at Kylo’s open hand.

“Is this? It’s here?”

Hux nods, not trusting himself to say anything as Kylo takes the box in both hand and turns the latch slowly with a thought. Lifting the lid without touching it, and gasping as he sees the collar inside.

“It’s…” His eyes flick from the collar to Hux’s eyes and back again, his mouth slightly open as he levitates the collar from the box slowly so it hovers between them, and he slides the box to the desk behind him without looking. “Please, Sir. Please.”

Hux holds out a hand so Kylo can drop the collar into it, and he meets Kylo’s eyes. “Strip, robes off.” He steps back enough that Kylo can but he can still feel the warmth radiating off him, and watches as Kylo drags the fabric over his head so quickly it scuffs his cheek, and messes his hair, and Hux laughs as Kylo dumps the whole bundle on the floor and Millie yowls as it covers her over and she drags it halfway across the room before finally crawling out from under it.

Kylo’s eyes bright as he laughs, and pulls off his undershirt leaving him shirtless and faintly glowing in the light of the stars. The black strip around his throat rougher at the edges than it was and stretched slightly from Hux’s fingers.

“That, that’s enough.” Hux manages, reaching his free hand behind Kylo’s neck and tugging at the dulling buckle to pull the cheap collar off him and drop it to the desk. He reaches up, his hand slightly shaking to press the collar to Kylo’s throat, stopping when thick fingers wrap around his wrist and stop him. “Do you not…”

Kylo smiles at him lovingly, and turns them slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Hux’s forehead before sinking to his knees in front of him. His hands resting on Hux’s hips as he shivers slightly. “Much better, Sir.” He says as he presses another soft kiss to the buckle of Hux’s belt, and Hux’s breath catches in his throat, eyes wide as they meet Kylo’s gaze. 

Tears starting to form in his lashes again, and Hux reaches down to swipe them away with a smile, lifting the collar to his mouth to press a kiss to the inside of it, right beneath the marked stud, and he lines up the centre with the hollow of Kylo’s throat, hands trembling as he smooths the ends back and slips the leather through the buckle.

He catches a lock of Kylo’s hair as he pulls it to the right hole, not missing the slight wince as a few strands break free and he opens his mouth to apologise as Kylo’s hand leaves his hip, but he can’t speak, watching rapt as he reaches behind to sweep his hair out of the way and bows his head forward so Hux can see the buckle.

The buckle closes with a slight clink and Hux tucks the end into it’s loops, trailing his hand around to the front until it meets the ring and hooking his finger through it, using a slight tug to get Kylo looking back up at him.

He sees the first tear slip down Kylo’s face as their eyes meet and he leans down to kiss him, slow and deep. Sighing as he feels Kylo’s hand resettle on his hips and squeeze slightly. He pulls away enough to speak, his free hand stroking at Kylo’s cheek over and over as he kisses him between words. “Good boy. All mine. Always mine.”


End file.
